


Hydrodynamics for Beginners

by kageygirl



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Sex Pollen, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-10
Updated: 2011-03-10
Packaged: 2017-10-19 00:21:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kageygirl/pseuds/kageygirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Installing a new addition into Sally's tank could have gone more smoothly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hydrodynamics for Beginners

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [sanctuary_kink](http://sanctuary-kink.livejournal.com/) prompt, "Helen/Will, soaking wet."

"I swear, I'd no idea the giant Sumatran coral polyp could expel so much--"

"Goop?" Will finishes, and Magnus laughs as they cling to each other, making their way to the decontamination showers. He's laughing too, and their progress isn't breaking any land-speed records. "Slime? Sludge? Snot?"

She laughs harder, bent nearly double, shaking against his side. "All right, all right, I give you credit for alliteration."

Will grins at her, and she grins back, both of them covered head to toe in clear runny slime-sludge-snot. It's nowhere near as disgusting as it should be--the stuff even smells vaguely like tropical fruit. But the fact that it's nowhere near as disgusting as it should be--and the way they can't stop cracking up, about _anything_ \--clued them in pretty fast that they should probably wash the stuff off as soon as possible.

They haul each other into the same shower cubicle, fully clothed and still too incapacitated by hilarity to stand unassisted. Will props himself in the corner as Magnus turns on the faucet, bracing herself with one hand against his chest.

The shower spray makes her jump. She looks at him, eyes so very bright as she honest-to-God giggles, and he really can't help saying, "You know, speaking of S-words, that thing is pretty phallic. You're lucky I didn't say 'sem--'"

She covers his mouth with three fingers, covers her own with her other hand in a parody of shocked innocence, and loses her balance, swaying unsteadily into his arms. This sets off a fresh round of giggles, and the harsh beat of the hot water has nothing on the feel of Magnus all but vibrating with laughter, pressed against him from thigh to shoulder.

When she gets her breath back, she gives him a warm look and a gorgeous smile, and fans her fingers away from his mouth, sliding them down onto his neck, following the shower spray.

Magnus has water beading on her lips, like an invitation. Kissing her seems like the natural response, lush and unhurried under the pattering water.

Then she curls her fingers into the sodden collar of his jacket and yanks him after her as she backs them both through the spray. She comes to a stop against a tiled wall, pulling back and baring her teeth with a breathy chuckle. Her eyes dancing, she slides her hands under his t-shirt, tracing arcane patterns over his wet skin.

Losing his soaked jacket takes him way, way too much effort, but it's worth it to keep the grin on her face as she watches him struggle. When he finally shucks the wet t-shirt after the jacket, she rewards him by licking a path across his chest, through the streaming water.

This time he's the one swaying, eyes closed, kept from stumbling by her thumbs tucked into the belt loops on his jeans.

He opens his eyes and blinks water from his lashes to see her giving him a Cheshire grin of self-satisfaction. Bracing an arm against the tiles, he dips his head and kisses her below the ear, then marks a trail down her neck with lips and tongue and the slightest hint of teeth. She exhales heavily, a damp chill across his shoulder, quickly warmed over again by the shower.

He traces his finger under the chain of her necklace, droplets of water migrating from the links to his hand, and when he gets to the solitaire pendant, she rolls her shoulders against the wall, a sharp, impatient movement.

He looks back up at her face, and her eyes are dark, her grin turning feral and hungry. Her fingers slip away from his hips, knuckles rubbing against his stomach as she unbuckles his ruined belt and then goes to work on the button of his jeans, the soaked denim heavy and stiff.

Her dark blouse looks like it's melted over her skin, and the outline of her bra is clearly visible. He flicks one button open, then a second, then a third, and slips his hand inside to rub his thumb over her nipple, through the wet satin of her bra.

Her breath catches, and she drags him forward by his waistband to grind her hips against his, dragging a broken moan out of him.

He kisses her again, harder, more desperate, fumbling open the rest of her buttons while she scrabbles at his waist, finally prying down his zipper and working her fingers around him.

"God, Magnus," he breathes into her neck, and she nips his earlobe in response, making him startle, his cock throbbing in her hand. He skims both palms over her stomach and up past her ribs, teasing her nipples with his thumbs through the sodden fabric, before skating his hands around behind her and unhooking her bra. She lets him strip off her blouse, releases him long enough to drop it and the bra to the floor in a soggy heap.

Then she hooks an elbow behind his neck and draws him into a long, deep kiss. He runs his palms up her bare back, rivulets of water streaming over his fingers. Bringing one hand around to work the side clasp on her pants, he has the good fortune to get it open just before she digs her hand into his briefs and wraps it around his cock. Between the heat of her hand as she gives him a firm stroke, and the slippery slide of the water, he's momentarily overwhelmed. He stutters in a breath, hands clenching on her hips.

She laughs gently, warm and damp against his face, and he raises his eyes to see her watching him in delight, face close to his own. When she notices him looking, she says, "Do you have any idea how beautiful you are?"

"I think that's supposed to be my line," he says, in all honesty, and just for a second, her eyes dip girlishly, her lips quirking into a tiny, delighted smile.

But when she looks back up, there's nothing girlish about the heat in her eyes, or the way she deliberately strokes him again, drinking in his reaction. He lets her watch for a beat, then slides two fingers under the elastic of her panties, exploring the soft skin along the crease of her thigh.

She stares hard at him, half challenge, half frustration, and teases the head of his cock with her thumb on the next stroke, making him shudder. In retaliation, he slips his fingers between her folds, around her clit, finding slickness that has nothing to do with the shower. A shivery tremor passes over her, and she braces her back against the wall, widening her stance and spreading her legs.

She hooks her arm around his neck, dragging him forward to kiss her as she pumps him in earnest, as he finds a rhythm that has her rocking into his hand. There's almost no room left between them, and the brush of her forearm along his feels almost as intimate as her hand on him does.

The kiss turns erratic, clumsy, and then Magnus rolls her head back against the tile. Showing a long line of throat, she gives a sharp, breathy cry, her hand tightening painfully in his hair, her whole body shuddering. When she jerks away from his fingers, he palms her hip instead, and drops his head to her shoulder, moaning as she brings him off to spill over her hand.

Gently now, she rubs her fingertips over his scalp, and turns his head to hers for a slow, languid kiss. He can feel the aftershocks still trembling through her. He spreads his fingers over her back, holding her close.

Reality trickles back in slowly, like the water still streaming down his back, and Will pauses before opening his eyes. He feels her fingers on his forehead, combing his wet hair back.

He takes a deep breath, and looks at her. "So... that happened."

"It did." Magnus's eyes are clear, and she's studying his face. Will would move back, out of her space, but she still has a hand curled around the back of his neck, and he's half-afraid to break the spell.

He clears his throat, then asks, quietly, "What now?"

"Well, these shoes are a total loss."

Will drops his eyes without thinking, and quickly raises them again. She's still naked to the waist and he's not sure he's allowed to look, now. Even with his fingers still splayed across the dip of her spine, rising and falling with every breath she takes.

She's sporting a small, devilish grin when he looks back up, and he gives her a soft chuckle. "Aside from that, I mean."

"We'll need to change out of these wet things," she says, distractedly. He can feel her toying idly with his hair, and only just stops himself from leaning back into it.

"Right."

There's a moment where nothing happens, and then Will takes a step back, breaking her hold and his own. He turns away, keeping his eyes averted from anything that might be remotely risqué, or even interesting, and shuts off the shower. The sudden silence seems to close in around them, punctuated by the occasional dripping echo and the damp rustle of Magnus moving behind him. Still facing away, he refastens his jeans, and then Magnus drops his shirt and jacket onto his shoulder with a wet thwap.

He turns just enough to catch that she's got her blouse back on, and then faces her again. He wrings out his t-shirt with a showy twist, getting a laugh from her, and slings it back over his shoulder. Easier to snag one of their scrub tops than to wrestle it back on, at this point.

Will starts to step out of the cubicle, but Magnus's touch on his arm stops him. "Will."

There's a note in her voice that's more serious, and he braces himself as he meets her eyes again.

Her expression is sober, almost solemn. "We'll have to be closely observed, of course, to rule out any lingering effects."

"Of course," he agrees, voice neutral.

"We should also be given thorough exams," she says, moving closer as if to press her point. "Just to rule out anything untoward."

"Sure." Will nods carefully, then has to look away.

That he still wants her isn't an aftereffect; he's been living with that one for a long, long time.

He feels her fingers slide up the curve of his jaw, bringing him back to face her. She's far into his personal space again, thumb stroking over his cheek, and though she's holding him with her eyes, he catches them darting down to his lips once or twice. "It's lucky we're both doctors, then, isn't it?"

Luckier than he deserves, really, if he failed to see past his own turmoil like this. "Thorough, huh?" he asks, and surprises himself with the steadiness of his own voice.

"Mmm." She nods, then closes the distance between them, and it's everything soft and sincere and promising that she's just been trying to tell him.

This time, he's not afraid to open his eyes afterwards, and he's rewarded with Magnus's smile when he does. "So, exams?" he asks, trying to casual and probably missing by a mile.

"Are so very crucial to scientific discovery." She trails her fingers down his right arm, shoulder to elbow, and then back up. "I've always wanted to get a good look at that tattoo of yours."

Will can't stop a laugh, nerves bubbling out of him. He shakes his head at her in sheer wonder and says, "That... that can be arranged, yeah."

"I look forward to it," she says brightly, her eyes shining. "At your convenience."

He holds out his hands to either side, ducking his chin in a mock bow. "Oh, I am at your disposal."

"Excellent."

On the way past him, she stops to press a kiss to the corner of his mouth. He's grateful when she hands him a towel, because drying out his hair is the only way to hide the grin he can't seem to lose.


End file.
